Green
by Princess Muffin
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Lysander isn't wearing green . . . right? Well Lorcan Is about to find out. Warnings: twincest, mature content


Lorcan watched as his brother, who was always finding new ways to celebrate every holiday know to man, walked into the board room on St. Patrick's Day, without any green on. The room went quiet as he walked in, and everyone stared as he walked around the table and took a seat next to Lorcan.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was held up down stairs," he said with a smile.

"You're not wearing green!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh yeah, were?" Hugo asked disbelievingly.

"Guys, it doesn't really matter. Can we get back to the meeting?" The boss said and all discussion of whether or not Lysander was actually wearing green.

Later that night Lysander walked into the room that he shared with Lorcan. Lorcan looked up at his brother and smirked.

"You're not really wearing green are you?"

"Actually I am, in fact wearing green. You want to find it?" Lysander walked over and stood before the chair that Lorcan was sitting on. "Go ahead, look."

Lorcan stood and looked into Lorcan's eyes. He gave him a quick once over before nodding his head. He started with Lysander's hat. He slowly removed the offending object and examined it closely. "Nothing here, he said and placed the hat on a lamp table that sat beside the chair. He turned back to Lysander and put his hands on the boy chest; he slowly slid his hands down the body before him and removed the form fitting black shirt from his brother. He slowly leaned down and placed gentle kissed on Lysander's collar bone, sucking on a purplish mark he had left the night before. He made his way down to his twins' chest where he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on the hard peak. Lysander moaned and let his head fall back as his hands reached up and settled in Lorcan's hair. Lorcan moved to the other nipple and laved at it, worshiping it with the same attention as the other.

After a few minutes he kissed his way down to Lysander navel. He stuck his tongue in and swirled it around. His brother let out another deep moan and tugged a little on Lorcan's hair.  
Giving one last kiss to Lysander's stomach, he moved back and reached down to untie Lysander's shoes. On by one he removed them, setting the by the chair where the shirt had been placed earlier. He looked up at Lysander to find the boy looking at him, pupils wide. He smirked.

"How interesting, still no green." He removed the colorful socks and once again laid a kiss on Lysander's naval. ?e rested his head on his twins stomach as he reach for the others belt. He removed the belt and, while doing so, made sure to rub the now prominant erection, straining in his brothers jeans. Lysander let out a deep moan and his hands that had fallen away earlier, were instantly back in Lorcan's hair. He undid the button and unzipped the pants and helped Lysander step out of them.

The site he was faced with caused a wolfish grin to spread across his face. Lysander stood there in nothing but a black thong with a small shamrock on it and the words pinch me underneath it.

"I think I found your green." He stood again in front of his brother and grabbed the length that the thong was barely containing.

"Bedroom," Lysander panted out as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Lorcan's waist. Lorcan placed bruising kisses on his brother's lips and they made their way to the bedroom.  
Once in the room Lorcan placed Lysander on the bed. He climbed in on top of the other boy and kissed him once more. He remover Lysander's last remaining article of clothing and admired the sight laid before him before taking Lysander into his mouth.

"Lor, too many cloths." Lysander moaned as Lorcan licked the tip. Lorcan sat up and started removing his shirt. Lysander gave a mewl of protest when the warmth of the mouth was removed from hi cock. After removing his trousers and pants, Lorcan reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers with it and stuck the first past his brothers' entrance as he leaned down to once again suck on Lysander's collar bone. After a while he added another finger and then a third, before pulling out completely and covering his own neglected cock with lube. He positioned himself at Lysander's entrance and looked at the boy.

"Pease, Lor. Need you in me." with that said Lorcan pushed into his brother with one quick thrust. They quickly established a pace, with Lorcan thrusting wildly and Lysander meeting his every movement with one of his own. As they came closer to climax Lorcan grabbed Lysander's length once again and the extra contact was all Lysander needed to come, spilling his seed over his and Lorcan's stomachs. Lorcan felt Lysander's walls clenching around him and lost control. He came hard in his brother moaning his name.  
He pulled out and collapsed next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Love you, Lor." Lorcan grinned evilly and pinched Lysander's arse. "Hey I was wearing green!"

"Yes you _were_ wearing green." Lorcan replied and kissed the back of Lysander's neck. "I love you, too."


End file.
